Endometriosis, ovarian carcinoma and postoperative adhesions in abdominal surgery are classified as disorders of adhesion and are the major causes of pain, infertility and death in women. Endometriosis is characterized by the presence of endometrial tissue in ectopic sites, outside the uterus and is associated with dysmenorrhea, pelvic pain and infertility. Although it is the most common gynecologic disorder, the etiology or pathogenesis of this disease is poorly understood. There are no experimental systems currently available to critically investigate the mechanisms of endometrial cell adhesion, mediation of immune mechanisms and the interactions of epithelial, stromal and immune cells with the peritoneal and ovarian cells leading the development of this disease. Preliminary studies using peritoneal fluids from individuals with and without endometriosis has enabled us to develop an experimental nude mouse model for ovarian sites. Funds are requested for establishing this in vivo model system which has potential usefulness not only in the study of the mechanisms involved in endometriosis but also in the study of chemotactic factors and the epithelial, stromal and lymphoid cell interactions. Development of this model system may have potential applications in other disorders of adhesions such as ovarian carcinomas and postsurgical adhesions in abdominal surgery.